thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Story Despite what is insinuated in the Prologue, he is the main character of this gameIn one the many the conventions that Sierra has broken in this game, he starts the game fully geared and as a level 9 character.. When he was 15, the Incubus King's invasion started, so he is old enough to know that the things back then weren't much better. A somewhat idealistic person (at heart, at least) but with an eminently practical mind, he is determined to make a difference. To do that, he doesn't have any problems working with various organizations, although he does not always share their objectives. Simon is a widowed middle-aged manProbably a first in this genre! with a past filled both with determination about doing the right thingTM and regrets about his own failures, both real and imagined. He is a man with various intellectual interests, like theology and business. He describes himself as an older soldier: with many regrets: As would happen with any other intelligent being, others see him differently. The queen of Ari-Yhilin, Janine says: Riala remarks on some of his flaws, as she has known him for a while as an adversary: He is a patient man, who puts very little value in the opinions of most peopleThat makes dealing with pompous idiots and their ilk easier than it would be for others.. He is also a very good listener, as even the Queen can attest. As can be seen during his captivity in the Orgasmic Empire, he is also a survivor and has a great instinct of self-preservation. Another notable characteristic for his age is his remarkable willingness to learn new things in different subjects. In that sense, sometimes he feels more like a scholar than a warrior. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Simple Blade. *'Swords' *'Axes' *'Daggers' *'Claws' Off-hand: Weathered Shield. *'Shields' Headgear: Cracked Helm. *'Helms' Bodygear: Worn Armor. *'Armor' Accessory: Old Ribbon. *'Common accessories' Tactics Simon naturally has high defense(both physical and magic) and he's stuck in most/all battles. He actually has higher than average attack but since he's always around with Aka (who between high crit rate and naturally gain ATK faster than Simon), he doesn't shine until his own chapter. His ability to equip different weapons and armor lets him modify his stats to suit the needs of the party (although this has relatively limited use for most of the game since he doesn't have any options to amp his MAG for instance). All his "strikes" (including precise) can crit and therefore almost completely nullify his attack command since they're so cheap and have a status effect as well. Battlefield Medicine should only be used for healing status effects, it scales off MAG but is generally very weak throughout most of the game, consider amping AGI, by equipment of getting caches, to support this skill as the speed bonus for this skill is relatively low. Commanding Presence has a lower stun rate but works really well for mobs. When he gets his upgraded skills, he becomes an even stronger support fighter, with Unified Strike to land a number of status effects and a party wide reviving, status effect clearing healing skill. Chendler - I use him for Stunning Strike and later for the revival skill when he finally gets it. He can tank some hits, so I concentrate healing on squishier targets. Battlefield Medicine is probably the third skill I use, when Stun fails and an opponent applies Poison on a character. The rest of the skills I have not even touched aside from testing what they do. Some tips: #He's the only character that can do Silencing Strike which can be very useful. #''Stunning Strike'' and later Commanding Presence are a good way to impede an attack, you might also consider blinding strike sometimes. #''Rebuke'' and King's Rebuke can clean lust status effects and King's Rebuke can remove the same status effects on the whole party. #''Suppress Lust'' is a good way to refill Simon's MP. You should consider using lust increasing skills on him from other members to speed-up the process especially since the version 0.15 where its cost has changed. #''Precise Strike'' is a little bit expensive but sometimes you just need to do damage as fast as possible. AWC suggests: Powers Lust Control * Lust resistance: resistant to lust attacks. * Lust Regeneration: slowly increase with various events. * Suppress Lust Skill. * Lust Renewal. * Sexual Healing. * Remember Skill. * Support Slaves Skill. Words of Power * A domination against Reval in Merchant's Camp. * A "Sleep" against raped humans in Castle. * Orc domination against Orcent, The Impaler and many rebellious orcs. * Reshaping or Dominating Altina and Varia. * Dominate Skill. * Corruption Skill. Energy * A "Crumble" against Stineford's Thaumaturgical University's front door. * An outside combat spell for getting out in Devil Pass. * Telekinesis for sending back Varia's bomb during the second encounter. * King's Aura Skill. Acquired Powers * Sexual Healing. * He gains increased Lust gain in battle after the second fight with Esthera. * Size controlPerhaps that's why there's a hole in Ancient Incubus King Armor.. * Cum Volume. * Tentacles. * Transformation Spell for Aka. Special notes *The real main character. *If he is present in the formation, he can't be removed from the active party.Probably for plot-related reasons. In some occasions, it would be nice to have a party without him. *He is the most versatile character with the weapons: he can use a sword, an axe, a dagger or a claw. Scenes Either these scenes do not contain ANY party members,Some scenes involve characters who may join later in the game, such as Riala and the Empress. They should be moved accordingly if/when that happens. or they contain more than 5 at once. * Riala Prologue - After losing to Riala, she takes Simon to bed... and he takes himself out the window. Unmissable. * Wendis Dream - Knocked out by Varia's bomb, Simon dreams of his late wife. Unmissable. * (Another Wendis Dream) Unofficial name. Does not appear in the Reflect menu. - A random scene when you sleep in the inn (not a sex scene). * Noble Prostitute - A high-class courtesan. Behind the armor shop in Stineford. * ? - Bastard of Yhilini traveler. The first room from the left in the Stineford brothel. * ? - A Zirantian catgirl who falsely claims to be in heat. Second from the left in the brothel. * Mysterious Prostitute I - A woman who just likes sex a lot. Third from the left in the brothel. * Mysterious Prostitute II - It turns out that there's a reason why she likes sex so much - she's a succubus. Third from the left in the brothel, after you have found out about the hiding succubi. * ? - An "exotic" Tasteni girl. Last room to the right in the brothel. * Sick Succubus - A succubus needs a man really badly. On the third floor of the succubus tower, lying on a bed; talk to the one next to her. * Serving the Empress I - Simon's first night in the Orgasmic Empire. Unmissable. * Serving the Empress II - Second night. Unmissable. * Serving the Empress III - A few nights later. Unmissable. Just do something that takes more than one day. * (Chaya's Reward) - Chaya appears in Simon's room wearing only her apron, but they are interrupted by the Empress. After you help Chaya with all her requests. No sex. * Lamia Prisoner - Left to rot in a cell without any sex, she needs a man badly. Try to resolve the lamia complaints in the office first, then talk to the lamia in the cafe, then visit the prisoner. * Office Orgy - Simon is invited to a celebratory orgy by the office succubi as a reward for his hard work. If you finish all the tasks in both offices in the Orgasmic Palace. * Reunion Orgy - On Simon's return to Yhilin, he avoids picking a favorite in a rather unique manner. Unmissable. * Ardford Orgy - Well, that's one way to make travel by carriage less tedious. On leaving the summit, if you got all the threesome scenes in Ardford. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Incubus Kings